Never Have I Ever
by I'mYourChemicalRomance
Summary: Its Christmas Eve night, the kids are either asleep or have gone home for the holidays so what are the bored and sexually frustrated teachers supposed to do? Play “Never have I ever” of course! One-shot Reviews are Loved.


Summary: Its Christmas Eve night, the kids are either asleep or have gone home for the holidays so what are the bored and sexually frustrated teachers supposed to do? Play "Never have I ever" of course!

Pairing: Rogan duh~

Rating: M for smut (duh again), language, and crappy tries at being seductive.

Disclaimers: I DONOT own any of these characters. I wish I did… Logan and Marie would be together if I did I tell you what D:

Never Have I Ever

_One-shot_

It was Christmas Eve night and Anna Marie D'Ancanto was bored out of her mind. Most of the kids were already asleep (for Santa of course) and the rest had gone home for the holidays. She of course wouldn't even dare and try to go back home to Mississippi even if she could control her power now. She was still a freak, and she wouldn't let her parents suffer through that. But it was okay the teachers had stayed so her friends were still here.

After Liberty Island everything had pretty much gone back to normal and Rogue had pretty much graduated from Mutant High. Now she was a teacher, along with Bobby Drake, Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin, and Jubilation Lee. They joined the ranks of teachers with Ororo Monroe, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Hank McCoy, and Logan Howlett. Logan…

Rogue bit her lip at the though. God she had the worst crush on him, it was so bad she couldn't even bring herself to date Bobby of course he had moved on pretty fast, dating Kitty. Which was just fine with her. She wouldn't be able to stay sane in a relationship at all… fantasizing about Logan all the time and all.

"Rogue?"

Frowning the girl looked up from her position on the couch in the Rec room to see Jubilee standing over her, "Hey, Jubes what's up?" she mused softly.

"Come on, follow me, everyone is waiting."

"What?"

"Just come on." Tugging her until she stood Marie reluctantly followed her friend watching her popcorn wistfully as it fell out of sight. Aw, and it had been so damn buttery and yummy too.

"Jubes, where are we going?" Rogue's question was answered when she was brought into the dining room where all her fellow teachers sat, shot glasses and bottles of alcohol sitting on the table. Oh, what was this?

"Good you got her, Jubilee. Sit down Rogue." Scott mused as Kitty finished pouring a bunch of shots. Rogue couldn't help but notice the only open seat was next to Logan's, not that she was complaining. Grinning she bounced over to the spot and straddled the chair shooting her former teacher a grin.

"What is this, Mr. Summers?" she mused.

"Jeanie here had a wonderful idea, according to Cyke." Logan grunted answering for Scott. He seemed groggy. Had they woken him up or something?

"It is a wonderful idea Logan." Jean argued ignoring the nickname. "Ever heard of 'Never have I ever'?"

Jubilee started making an "ohohohohoh" sound raising her hand before speaking, "I know that game! That explains the alcohol. You see, in a circle everyone goes around saying 'Never have I ever….' And then something they've never done. If you have done it you gotta drink! I _love _this game~"

Rogue frowned, she could get drunk. Jubilee said she acted goofy drunk and she DID NOT need to embarrass herself anymore around Logan. It was bad enough he caught her in nothing but granny panties and a ratty old T-shirt the other day. Ugh, that had been so humiliating! She had been on her period dammit…

"Hm, sounds interestin', let's play." Logan smirked before looking at Rogue noticing the worry on her face, "Gonna play kid?" he mused. He hoped she did. He had never seen her drunk but he knew it would be amusing as hell. Hot to maybe… "Be nice if ya' did. Wouldn't be alone with the nerds ya know?"

"Um... y-yeah sure." Rogue murmured blushing. God she was such a pushover sometimes.

"Alright, everyone else playing too?" Bobby asked curiously glancing around. Everyone agreed, even Storm believe it or not, and the game began. Starting with Scott.

"Alright hm… Never Have I Ever…. Had sex with a blonde."

Rogue, Kitty, Logan, and Jubilee drank.

Logan raised an eyebrow at that. Rogue had had sex? With a blonde… Oh probably Bobby. Dammit… that really shouldn't piss him off.

"Okay my turn um… Never Have I Ever used my powers during sex!" Jean mused before Scott scoffed.

"You got to drink you so have!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah huh remember when you slipped the condom on me with your-"

"OKAY!" Kitty gasped, "Too much info, Scott." Laughing everyone drank, except Rogue. "My turn…" Kitty mused.

"Let's see here… Never have I ever used a door to leave a room."

"So not fair shorty." Logan grumbled as everyone but Kitty took a drink. Shadowcat just smiled innocently before Bobby spoke.

"Never have I ever…. Had sex with a human." Logan, Storm, and Jubilee drank.

"What's with all these sex ones?" Rogue whined quietly.

"It's your turn kid, go on." Logan mused. Rogue thought for the longest time… She wanted to get Logan some how… wait maybe…

"Never have I ever had sexual thoughts about someone underage." To her amazement Logan drank, and he was the only one. Rogue swallowed fighting off a blush. It didn't mean it was her.

"I knew you were a pedo, Wolverine." Scott mused.

"Never acted on it Cyke so shut your yap, it's my turn…." Logan frowned, getting three little lines in between his eyebrows like he did when he was thinking. "Never have I ever fantasized about a teacher while I was a student." Rogue, Jubilee, Bobby, and Kitty drank.

"That's unfair with you walkin' around Wolvie!" Jubilee complained.

"What about me? Am I not fantasizable enough?" Scott whined.

"Don't feel bad Scott, I doubt any of them were thinking of me." Beast mused clamping a hand on the man's back.

Everyone laughed before Bobby looked at the silent Russian, "You haven't fantasized about Storm or Jean, Piotr?" he mused. Piotr just shrugged and Jubilee grinned.

"Aw Piotr you're so innocent and sweet!" Jubes squealed hugging the big man. "My turn now! Um, Never Have I Ever masturbated inside the institute." Then she drank.

"JUBES!" That was Rogue.

"What, come on guys drink if it's true!" Then to Rogue's horror and pleasure Logan shrugged and took a shot. Slowly, Bobby, Scott, Storm, and Jean did as well. Before Jubilee focused on Rogue a smirk on her face, "Come on chica…."

"Ugh fine…" Blushing furiously Rogue took a shot. Logan smirked absently wondering how she did it and who she thought about during. Him… well it better be him.

"Never have I ever… taken one of the automobiles for a joy ride." Storm mused. Logan, Bobby, and believe it or not Scott drank. Jean shook her head.

"Men."

"Piotr your turn~" Jubilee mused.

"Um… Never have I ever…had sex on anywhere but a bed…?" he mused. Logan, Scott, Jean, Beast, and Storm all drank. Rogue realized Logan had been drinking for everything. Damn.

"Never have I ever used a toy to masturbate." Beast mused smirking. Rogue twitched, she had really thought Beasts turn she would be safe. Whining she took a drink, as did every other girl, except Kitty. Logan swallowed; he really wanted to know now. Hell… she might have it in her room.

Then it was back to Scott again. "Never have I ever fantasized about a man in this room." All the girls drank. Luckily.

"Never have I ever fantasized about a woman in this room." Jean mused and every man drank.

"Never have I ever given or received a blow job~" Kitty mused.

Logan, Scott, Jean, Piotr, Storm, Beast, and Jubes drank. Logan was happy Rogue didn't drink. "Aw, Iceman Never had a B.J.?" Jubilee teased. Bobby glanced at Kitty before pouting.

"Not yet."

Not ever." Kitty sighed.

"Aw come on Kitty!" he whined. "Ugh, never have I ever snowballed." All the men groaned and drank but Rogue frowned.

"What's that?"

"It's when a man kisses a girl after she's just got finished… giving him head." Beast sighed.

"Is it gross or something?"

Logan grinned sending her a wink, "Depends who's doing it."

Blushing Rogue spoke, "Never have I ever…. Done any style but missionary." Mostly everyone drank making her feel more innocent then she had thought she was. Logan growled silently, he would change that. Very soon, hopefully.

--

About an hour and a half later everyone was drunk off their ass. Even Logan was a bit tipsy and Rogue… well Rogue was fucking hilarious drunk. "So I'm really the most innocent one here? Even more the Piotr? Just cause I've only had sex with Bobby? So unfair!" she whined.

"I've only had sex with Bobby too… Course I've done more things him. "Kitty grinned wickedly and placed a rough kiss on her boyfriend's mouth who happily complied. They had ended the game, mainly because they had all forgotten whose turn it was and were just too damn drunk to figure it out. "Bobby… upstairs…" Kitty murmured and Bobby nodded snatching her hand, wishing everyone a good-night before dragging her out of the room.

Even drunk Rogue was amazed to see Beast and Storm kissing. Aw so damn cute! She grinned and nudged Logan so he'd look but he ignored her, grabbing her arm, "Logan whaaaaaat?" she whined looking up at him, blanching as she saw his dark gaze. Oh snap.

"Come on."

"But…"

"Let's go…" Then he started dragging her out of the room just as Scott and Jean left, along with Beast and Storm. Rogue didn't miss Jubilee straddle Piotr's lap before the door closed either. Of course she didn't miss grabbing the remaining alcohol either. She might need that. Liquid courage and all. Rogue finally came back to the land of the living, glancing around noticing they were outside.

"Logan why are we out here! It's cold." She whined softly.

"Never have you ever had sex in anywhere but a bed right?" the man mused watching her. Rogue's eyes widened and she nodded. She hadn't. "Give me five places, Marie, five places you're interested in having sex." She swallowed. Was he joking? "Now, kid."

"T-the lawn, the pool, t-the shower, um… the kitchen counter and…"

"What?"

"On your… your bike." Well Scott's but in her fantasy it was Logan's. It was always Logan.

"Alright." Then she was jerked against him, his lips crushing hers roughly as his tongue swept through her mouth. Rogue released a surprised and pleasured moan, her arms wrapping around his neck, releasing a whine when he pulled away resting his forehead on her's. "We're gonna do the lawn first, then go back into the kitchen and do it there, then my bike, the pool, and the shower."

"Logan- Logan you mean that's what you wanna do? Fuck me in all those places?" she breathed.

"Hell yeah I do darlin' what you don't want me?"

"Oh… oh god yes I do… Just never thought you…"

"You were always dense." Then his lips crushed down on her's as his hand moved up her shirt to tease her breast, pinching her nipple. Rogue moaned into his mouth barely aware as he laid her down on the grass parting her legs. Growling he lowers his head, attacking her nipple, pinching it between his teeth, rolling the hard nipple with his tongue until she was writhing in his arms. Yes this is what he wanted, what he always wanted.

"Oh God Logan- Y-yes…" Rogue's head lulled back in pleasure as she stared up at the star-y sky her mind a blur as his mouth mercilessly bruised her breasts making her whine for more. He gladly complied too, his hand moving down to wrench down her pants and undies, pushing her legs far apart. Making her look at him they locked eyes, Logan watching her silently as he pushed two fingers deep inside of her. She gasped and the pleasure her hips arching up to meet his hand. "L-Logan-"

Hearing footsteps Logan only had enough time to move himself to cover Marie's body before he heard Jubilee's voice, "Never Have I Ever thought Mr. Logan would 'do it' with our Roguey~"

"J-Jubilee leave them alone, come on."

"How about we do it somewhere saucy, Piotr? Oh! Can we do it in your metal form? Is that like possible?"

"Um… yeah…"

"Okay let's do it! Bye Roguey bye Wolvie! Don't forget the protection!"

Logan growled in response burying his face against Rogue's throat. Damn yellow he would kill her if this ruined anything. "Logan?" Instead of speaking the man just grunted in response. "I'm drunk."

"Obviously Marie now spread your legs again-"

"But you aren't… You can't get drunk."

"Yeah I know now spread your legs darlin' before-"

"So you're sober…"

"Yes fucking yes kid I'm sober!" he snapped a growl in his voice. Why was she talking? Couldn't she just be quiet and let him pleasure her all fucking night in so many different places? No she had to make this difficult.

"So that means you really want me?"

"Stop coming to this! You just asked me that."

"Oh I… did?"

Logan sighed, she was out of it. Apparently the pleasure had gone to her brain. "Yes, now are you gonna spread your legs or do I have to do it for you?" his voice was all dark and rumble-y and it just made Rogue's body shudder in response, meeting his heavy gaze.

"Condom?"

"In my back pocket, in my wallet."

"Get it on." Logan pulled back and nodded stripping himself and grabbing his wallet. Rogue watched him with much interest. God this man was so gorgeous. Reaching over she fumbled for the alcohol picking it up and taking a swig. Logan raised an eyebrow and stopped.

"Need alcohol to fuck me sweetheart?" he mused. Rogue paused and frowned, her perfect lips pursing into a fucking hot pout.

"No but I think I need some courage…"

"Oh really?"

"Mm-hm."

Smirking Logan took the bottle from her, pushing her down onto her back, making sure her legs were actually parted this time. Positioning himself over her he smirked.

"Hey Logan?"

"Fucking dammit it. WHAT Marie, what?" He was losing his patience.

"Never Have I Ever had sex with someone I love on the grass, in a shower, on a bike, on the counter, or in a pool."

And one hour later they both drank… as they did four more times that night.

--

Wow didn't expect another one-shot huh? Well I was playing Never Have I Ever with some friends in Health a long time ago and I was remember that a few days ago and was like, "Hm this would be a great One-shot~" So there you go xD

Enjoy~~

R&R Please~~


End file.
